You're Walking Into My Door
by ttalgibit
Summary: Kyungsoo tahu ketika dia melangkah ke dalam pintu itu, dia tidak akan bisa berpaling. (*) EXO, Kaisoo, AU, Yaoi, One-shot, requested.


**You're Walking Into My Door**

Pairing: Kaisoo

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst.

A/N: Helo~ ini FF Kaisoo pertamaku :) makasih ya buat yang udah request, jadi ada kesempatan buat bikin FF Kaisoo nih hehe :D tapi aku cuman kepikiran buat bikin genre angst gaje gimana gitu(?) maaf kalo feel-nya kurang dapet ;A; please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya, berlari dan terus berlari. Tetesan air hujan yang sedingin es berjatuhan menusuk kulitnya, membuat Kyungsoo menggigil. Kyungsoo sudah berlari cukup jauh, kedua kakinya juga sudah lelah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu seberapa jauh lagi dia harus berlari, Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan dia harus berhenti, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi— yang dia tahu dengan pasti adalah derasnya air hujan, suara nafasnya yang memburu disertai suara giginya yang bergeretak, dan betapa lelahnya kedua kakinya—

Tapi Kyungsoo terus berlari.

.

Jika Kyungsoo bisa memilih, dia lebih suka hidup sebagai anak biasa. Punya kedua orangtua atau mungkin beberapa saudara, membantu orangtuanya bekerja ataupun menjaga saudara-saudaranya, mungkin bersekolah— ataupun masuk akademi militer dan menjadi seorang tentara, tapi rasanya mustahil melihat postur tubuhnya yang tidak mendukung.

Sejauh yang Kyungsoo ingat, perang membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu— sebatang kara.

Suara dentuman bom, rudal, dan tembakan peluru sudah akrab di telinga Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Pesawat tempur yang melintas sudah menjadi tontonan yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak di desanya. Sosok-sosok tubuh tak bernyawa yang menggunung memang bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan— namun itulah ingatan-ingatan yang terpatri jelas dalam ingatan masa kecilnya.

Rasanya lucu, seakan-akan nyawa manusia sudah tidak ada artinya— awalnya segalanya baik-baik saja, terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya— dia menangis dalam pelukan ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, melindungi anaknya hingga nafas terakhir berhembus.

Betapa merahnya warna darah— bau anyir yang menyeruak, menyerang indera penciumannya.

Kyungsoo merasa muak— tapi sejak awal dia tidak punya pilihan.

.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, kesepian, ketakutan, dan kelaparan— tinggal menunggu kapan kematian menjemput.

Kyungsoo terkadang memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat wajah-wajah tak bernyawa yang tak asing baginya— untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa asing di kampung halamannya sendiri— sudah tidak tempat yang bisa Kyungsoo sebut sebagai rumah.

Kyungsoo mengais-ngais puing-puing reruntuhan yang dulunya merupakan bangunan rumah penduduk, mencari sesuatu— apapun— yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Kyungsoo menemukan beberapa makanan kaleng, beberapa botol air, kompas, jam saku, kantung tidur, obat-obatan, dan beberapa senjata— pisau dan pistol yang ia temukan. Kyungsoo memasukkannya ke dalam ransel miliknya. Kyungsoo memandang lagi desa, kampung halamannya, lalu berbalik tanpa menoleh lagi—

Kyungsoo tidak akan mati— setidaknya tidak disini.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah desa sebelah, mendapati pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda— tidak banyak yang tersisa.

Kyungsoo mengais-ngais puing-puing mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dia ambil, mencoba menghiraukan bau mayat yang sudah mulai membusuk. Kyungsoo terkejut ketika melihat beberapa gundukan tanah— terlihat seperti makam dengan beberapa bunga tergeletak diatasnya—

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pistol ditangannya— Kyungsoo tahu dia tidak sendiri.

Dugaan Kyungsoo terbukti benar ketika ia mendengar suara dari semak-semak.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pistolnya kearah semak-semak tersebut— membuat sosok yang bersembunyi di baliknya menampakkan diri, mengangkat kedua tangannya—

Sosok tersebut tidak sendiri, ada beberapa orang lainnya— empat orang? Entahlah Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin, tapi mereka terlihat sama sepertinya, mereka hanya anak-anak.

Salah seorang dari mereka— terlihat paling dewasa, kemungkinan besar pemimpinnya— melangkah maju kedepan, membuat Kyungsoo mengarahkan pistolnya kearahnya.

"Kumohon turunkan pistolmu, kami tidak berbahaya, yang kami miliki hanyalah sekop."

Kyungsoo tidak menurunkan pistolnya, "apa kalian yang mengubur mayat-mayat itu?"

"Mereka bukan mayat! Mereka keluarga kami! Berani sekali kau bicara begitu—" salah seorang dari mereka berseru membuat teman yang berada disebelahnya langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Benar, kami yang melakukannya," pemimpin itu bicara lagi.

"Ada berapa orang—" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "yang selamat?"

"Hanya kami berempat," pemimpin tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik senyum malaikatnya.

"Apa kalian punya makanan?"

"Hanya beberapa, tidak akan cukup untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, kami berniat pergi ke kota sebelah setelah selesai mengubur orang-orang yang kami kenal."

Kyungsoo menurunkan pistolnya, "aku Kyungsoo, aku berasal dari desa sebelah, sama seperti kalian, hanya saja aku sendirian."

"Aku Joonmyun," pemimpin itu tersenyum lalu memanggil teman-temannya, "yang berseru tadi adalah Baekhyun, yang disebelahnya adalah Chanyeol, lalu yang paling kecil disana itu Sehun."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, "maafkan aku soal yang tadi, aku akan membantu kalian menguburkan sisanya."

Baekhyun menjabat tangannya perlahan lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol— Kyungsoo mengamati sebelah mata Chanyeol yang sedaritadi tertutup sebelah.

"Apa matamu terluka?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku punya obat-obatan di ranselku, aku akan mengobatimu."

"Terimakasih," Joonmyun membungkukkan badannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah, kupikir sudah sepantasnya kita bersama."

Keempatnya mengangguk.

.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, perang memang sudah berakhir, namun bekasnya masih ada, seakan tidak bisa dihapus.

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya berhasil bertahan hidup— dia, Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sekarang adalah keluarga, tidak ada yang mereka miliki selain satu sama lain.

Joonmyun tidak pernah berubah, sebagai yang paling tua dia menjadi figur seorang ayah bagi keempat keluarga kecilnya.

Baekhyun tetap pemberani, dan tidak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu tersenyum, menjadi pembawa kebahagiaan di keluarga kecil mereka— pada akhirnya luka di matanya tidak pernah sembuh total, membuat matanya berkedut sebelah setiap kali dia tersenyum.

Sehun yang paling kecil dan tidak pernah banyak bicara, telah tumbuh menjadi Chanyeol kedua dalam hal tinggi badan, selalu manja kepada keempat hyung-nya.

Mereka berlima memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi warga negara biasa, mereka membentuk sebuah organisasi anti pemerintahan secara diam-diam, menjadikan surat kabar sebagai media menyalurkan aspirasi mereka, mengkritik setiap bentuk penyelewengan pemerintahan.

Korupsi, penegakan hukum yang semena-mena— Negara mereka kacau balau— meletus kembalinya perang seakan hanya hitungan waktu— menggoreskan kembali luka baru, menaburkan garam ke luka lama mereka.

Mereka menuangkan tiap goresan pena dan tiap tetesan tinta dalam artikel-artikel dalam nama samaran, bermarkas di apartemen bobrok mereka.

Dan mereka tidak akan berhenti.

.

Kyungsoo baru kembali dari rutinitasnya berbelanja hanya untuk mendapati apartemennya kosong— tidak ada Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ataupun Sehun.

Kyungsoo memeriksa apartemennya dengan panik,terkejut ketika melihat kondisi ruang tamu mereka, barang-barang mereka hancur berantakan, kertas-kertas berserakkan, dan pecahan botol tinta serta cipratan tinta dimana-mana.

Tidak ada cipratan darah ataupun mayat, Kyungsoo yakin mereka berempat masih hidup.

Kyungsoo memeriksa kamar tidurnya, mendapati uang tabungannya masih utuh— _bukan perampok. _Lalu mendapati secarik kertas terselip di lacinya— tulisan Baekhyun dan terlihat tergesa-gesa ditulis.

.

Kyungsoo, polisi baru saja kemari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi Joonmyun dan Chanyeol sedang berusaha menanganinya.

Jika terjadi apa-apa pada kami, larilah Kyungsoo. Hiduplah sebagai orang biasa, kami tahu kamu pasti bisa.

.

Kyungsoo membaca surat itu lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

_Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil keluarganya dari Kyungsoo— tidak lagi._

Berbekal uang tabungannya dan secarik surat tersebut Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

Hati Kyungsoo seakan berhenti saat membaca headline surat kabar yang dijual di pinggir jalan—

.

* * *

**KELOMPOK TERORIS TELAH BERHASIL DITANGKAP**

* * *

**.**

Kyungsoo membacanya ulang, _Tidak mungkin—_

Kyungsoo kembali berlari.

.

Kyungsoo menggedor-gedor gerbang salah seorang pengacara terkenal di kotanya— ini adalah pintu kelima yang dia datangi, sebelumnya semuanya sudah menolak, tidak akan membantu buronan sekaligus teroris— pemberontak negara.

Kyungsoo terus menggedor walaupun sudah berkali-kali ditolak, walaupun hujan menusuk kulitnya.

"Kau tahu tidak akan ada yang membuka pintunya walau kau menggedornya terus-terusan."

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati seorang pria muda mengenakan pakaian mewah— jas hitam panjang, sepatu hitam berkilau terkena lampu jalanan, dan topi tinggi ala orang terpandang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil, barang mewah yang tidak dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang pada jaman itu. Pria tersebut mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pada saat hujan terlebih lagi tengah malam?"

"Sa-saya," Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Maaf tuan, tapi saya mencari pengacara yang terkenal itu."

Pria tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun kemudian membukakan gerbang tersebut, "masuklah bersamaku."

Kyungsoo mengikuti pria tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut, lalu masuk ke dalam pintu sebuah ruangan— terlihat seperti ruang kerja.

Kyungsoo tidak ragu lagi—

Kyungsoo tahu ketika dia melangkah ke dalam pintu itu, dia tidak akan bisa berpaling.

.

"Teh, kopi, atau cokelat hangat?" Pria muda tersebut bertanya, melepaskan jas dan topinya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang muda.

"Coklat hangat," jawab Kyungsoo yang mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa.

"Tunggu sebentar," Pria tersebut menghilang dan kembali lagi dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat, "ini."

Kyungsoo menerimanya seraya menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Akulah pengacara yang kau cari," pria tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di meja tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak menyangka anda akan masih begitu muda."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu, bukankah tidak sopan jika menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja?"

"Maafkan saya, saya hanya bermaksud memberi pujian," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak masalah, jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Apakah tuan tahu tentang kabar— teroris yang tertangkap?"

Pengacara tersebut mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah keluarga saya, dan demi Tuhan— kami bukan teroris, hanya karena kami tidak setuju pada sistem pemerintahan bukan berarti kami teroris, kami bahkan tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan ataupun tindak kriminal, yang kami lakukan hanya menulis beberapa artikel berisi kritikan di salah satu rubrik surat kabar."

"Tapi kabarnya ada beberapa aksi pemberontakan di kota-kota lain, yang katanya diprovokasi oleh kelompok kalian."

"Itu tidak benar, kami tidak pernah memprovokasi siapapun— mereka pasti salah tangkap, mungkin ada yang menjebak kami."

"Aku mengerti, mungkin bagi pemerintahan kalian adalah ancaman bagi negara."

"Kumohon, bantulah saya membebaskan keluarga saya, saya akan melakukan apapun—" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh tabungannya, "ini memang tidak banyak, tapi ini seluruh uang yang saya miliki."

Pengacara tersebut tertawa, "aku tidak butuh uangmu."

"Apa itu artinya tuan tidak akan membantu saya?"

"Aku akan membantumu, tentang imbalan, aku ingin sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik daripada uang."

"Terimakasih! Lantas apa itu?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya, akan aku beritahu jika nanti keluargamu telah bebas," Pengacara itu menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyum optimis, "Jongin."

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin, "Kyungsoo."

.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari pesta— perjamuan makan atau apalah itu, sama saja baginya— saat melihat seseorang menggedor-gedor gerbang rumahnya.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya lalu menghampirinya, wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh pantulan sinar bulan dan lampu jalanan, matanya bulat, bibirnya kebiruan dan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

_Klien baru._

Jongin membiarkan orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya— membiarkan karpet persianya yang mahal basah oleh air yang merembes dari pakaiannya. Jongin bahkan membiarkannya duduk di sofa mahalnya.

Jongin lelah. Sebagai seorang pengacara tidak ada seorangpun yang menghargai, meragukan keprofesionalannya sebagai pengacara hanya karena usianya yang terbilang masih muda. Para kliennya memandangnya sebelah mata, membayarnya dengan harga murah, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah masalah yang melilit mereka. Soal perceraianlah, perebutan harta warisanlah, perebutan hak asuh anaklah, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah kepentingan mereka sendiri.

_Egois— itulah manusia._

Dan itu jugalah alasan mengapa Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo menarik.

Jika dia berada dalam posisi Kyungsoo, dia pasti akan kabur, entahlah, bersembunyi mungkin?

Kyungsoo membahayakan dirinya sendiri, tidak tahukah dia bahwa hukuman mati akan dijatuhkan bagi pemberontak?

Dan Jongin jelas-jelas membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan memutuskan membantu Kyungsoo.

_Imbalan apa yang akan Jongin minta nanti?_ Jongin bertanya-tanya.

.

Jongin bersungguh-sungguh saat dia berkata akan membantu Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yakin mereka akan memenangkan kasus tersebut. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berusaha keras mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang mereka perlukan.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi dia merasa dia bisa mempercayai Jongin. Dia menceritakan masa kecilnya, hal yang selama ini hanya dia, Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang tahu.

Jongin sendiri menceritakan, bagaimana dia yang dari keluarga terpandang memutuskan untuk menjadi pengacara— sosok pembela— entah pihak yang benar maupun salah. Kyungsoo sadar, sosok pengacara adalah sosok yang dicaci-maki orang-orang ketika memenangkan pihak yang diyakini salah. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak pernah menyesal menjadi seorang pengacara, "Kalau tidak menjadi seorang pengacara, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu."

Kyungsoo tahu jatuh cinta pada pengacara seperti Jongin bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan ketika seharusnya Kyungsoo fokus pada keluarganya— Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun—

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya ketika bibir Jongin menyesap bibirnya, menyentuh tubuhnya— meninggalkan sensasi terbakar di setiap pori-pori tubuhnya, bagaimana kulit kecoklatan Jongin menyatu dengan warna kulitnya, betapa seksi dan menggodanya cara Jongin tertawa ataupun mendesah, bagaimana Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo seakan-akan pelukan Jongin adalah tempat teraman di dunia—

Rasanya seperti rumah— jauh jauh sebelum perang, jauh sebelum dia kehilangan segalanya.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya di hari persidangan dimulai, merasa gugup.

"Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo, kasus ini akan aku menangkan," Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum optimis padanya, menggenggam tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, _segalanya akan baik-baik saja._

Dan mereka masuk ke dalam ruang sidang.

.

Apa yang selalu dikatakan Jongin menjadi kenyataan. Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun kembali menghirup udara bebas. Bukti yang dimiliki oleh negara terlalu sedikit dan lemah, memudahkan Jongin memenangkan kasus tersebut.

Kyungsoo bersorak melompat dari kursi saat kemenangan berada di genggaman mereka— lalu Jongin menariknya ke sebuah ruangan sepi, mencengkram kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo melumer seperti coklat, menekuk jari-jari kaki di dalam sepatu usangnya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, "apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo tersipu lalu mengangguk, "aku mencintaimu."

Jongin menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat, kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang basah— _air mata?_— membasahi lehernya.

"Jo-jongin?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Jongin terisak, "Kyungsoo, ingatkah kamu pada imbalan yang kamu janjikan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan," Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "pergilah Kyungsoo— pergilah ke tempat terpencil bersama keluargamu, bersembunyilah."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Kita memang memenangkan kasus ini, membuktikan kalian tidak bersalah, dan berhasil membebaskan keluargamu, tapi orang-orang tidak mungkin melepaskan kalian begitu saja, mereka masih beranggapan kalianlah yang bersalah, kamu tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kacaunya negara kita saat ini."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Berjanjilah padaku Kyungsoo, kamu akan tetap hidup— apapun yang terjadi." Jongin menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis, "aku berjanji."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo, "pergilah Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," lalu Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun memulai hidup baru mereka di tempat terpencil. Jauh lebih nyaman dan aman daripada tempat tinggal mereka dulu— di apartemen bobrok mereka.

Kyungsoo terkadang mengirimkan telegram pada Jongin, tentunya dia sangat berhati-hati. Kyungsoo tidak ingin keberadaan mereka diketahui.

Dari Jongin dia mendapat kabar bahwa keadaan kota mereka makin kacau balau, kata-kata Jongin menjadi kenyataan, penduduk marah dan mulai main hakim sendiri, menyalahkan pemerintah dan berdemo sepanjang hari.

_Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa._

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Kyungsoo dan keluarganya tinggal di tempat terpencil. Mereka cukup betah dengan tempat tinggal baru mereka, suasananya mirip kampung halaman mereka dulu. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo khawatir— Kyungsoo tidak juga mendapat balasan telegram dari Jongin yang dikirimnya seminggu yang lalu—

"Kyungsoo-hyung!" Sehun berlari dengan nafas memburu, "tadi aku ke kota dan mendapatkan surat kabar ini."

Kyungsoo mengambil surat kabar dari tangan Sehun, membacanya, lalu air mata mulai terjatuh dari kedua matanya, cepat, dan tidak terkontrol, membasahi lantai.

Kedua lutut Kyungsoo bergetar hingga dia terjatuh, masih menggenggam surat kabar tersebut— lalu mulai menangis meraung-raung—

.

* * *

**SEBUAH RUMAH HANGUS TERBAKAR**

Sebuah rumah milik seorang pengacara muda, Kim Jongin, ditemukan hangus terbakar, ditemukan satu korban tewas, yaitu sang pengacara sendiri. Diduga pembakaran dilakukan kelompok massa yang marah atas pembebasan beberapa orang yang diduga teroris yang beberapa waktu lalu kasusnya dimenangkan olehnya… Beberapa orang yang diduga teroris tersebut hingga saat ini belum ditemukan keberadaannya.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo tahu ketika dia melangkah ke dalam pintu itu, dia tidak akan bisa berpaling.

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai sini ;A; aku terharu(?)

Aku sama sekali ngga ngerti soal hukum, sejarah, apalagi politik TuT dan aku sama sekali ngga bermaksud buat menjelekkan atau nge-bash siapapun. FF ini murni fiksional.

Maaf EXO-M sama sekali engga muncul disini, bingung mau munculin gimana ._.v

Maaf kalo ada salah-salah ataupun plotnya berantakan, aku ga pernah baca ulang FFku, aku asal nulis terus langsung publish gitu ._.v

Sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan :) jangan lupa ninggalin review ok?

Have a nice day *bows*


End file.
